I Love You, Sensei
by ayammatichuu
Summary: 'jika aku berbohong, aku akan cegukan'/Kisah kehidupan cinta seorang gadis SMA yang tidak bisa bohong sama sekali.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD melencen, OOC, dan lain lain**

 **If you don't like this, I don't care.**

 **Enjoy. Keep calm and happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

' **Bahkan aku tidak bisa berbohong demi kebaikan kita.'**

Kyoto, Jepang

Hai! Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Aku memiliki sidrom yang aneh, setiap aku berbohong atau tidak jujur pada diri sendiri maka aku akan cegukan. Mirip kan sama yang di film film? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya memang seperti drama korea, tapi itu kenyataannya. Dan kemarin orang aku sukai menanyakan apakah aku menyukainya, aku ingin bilang tidak tapi aku tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya aku bilang _'iya, aku menyukaimu.'_ Aku tidak tau apakah itu hal terbaik yg harus ku lakukan, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, seperti nya dia akan menolak ku. Dan benar, dia menolakku, dia berkata _' Gomen ne, yang aku sukai_ Alexandra Garcia _._ '. ah, tentu saja, Alex. teman sebangku. Gadis yang cantik, sempurna, kalem, pintar, dan tentu saja baik. Dia bertanya apa aku baikbaik saja, aku ingin menjawabnya _'aku baik baik saja'_ tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya diam, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya dan menganggug, lalu aku mulai cegukan. Cekungannya tidak berhenti,ntah kenapa. Hah, aku tau ia sadar bahwa aku berbohong. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum, mengatakan terimakasih, dan …. Pergi meninggalkan ku. Nama orang itu Midorima Shintaro.

Hari ini hari kelulusan, cegukanku masih saja berlanjut. Benar benar melelahkan. Dan hubunganku dengannya baik baik saja. Iya sangat baik. Bahkan, seperti tidak ada yg terjadi. Tapi ada hal yang menyakiti ku, aku sakit ketika melihat dia menatap ALex dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman yang di berikannya pada orang orang. Aku sangat sakit. Tiba tiba saja Midorima menarik tangan Alex menuju atap sekolah. Yah, atap sekolah memang tempat yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan, kan?

Aku dengan jelas mendengar bahwa Midorima menyatakan cintanya, Alex juga mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Midorima, tapi dia berkata tidak bisa berpacaran karna takut menyakiti perasaan ku. Aku menghampiri mereka berdua, mereka menatap ku terkejut. Aku memeluk Alex sambil berkata _' Aku baik baik saja, aku akan bahagia bila Alex bahagia. Aku akan menemukan pangeran agar kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku. Aku akan hidup dengan baik, dan mendapatkan nya. lagi pula, cinta ku padanya hanya cinta monyet. cinta yang kekanak kanakan'_. Aku tidak cegukan, karna memang itu lah yg aku inginkan. Aku hanya bisa bersyukur akhirnya cegukan ku berhenti. Selesai mengatakannya, aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua lalu pergi, berjalan, tak berani menatap mereka, air mata ku jatuh. Aku baik baik saja, tapi hati ku yang tidak baik baik saja. Aku bahkan bingung dengan perasaan ku saat ini.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak nyaman. Tapi aneh nya aku tersenyum, aku terlihat bahagia. Hanya saja terdapat luka yang dalam dalam hatinya. Luka itu membuat aku bingung harus senang atau sedih. Pada akhirnya aku harus senang bahwa kenyataannya Alex dan Midorima telah berpacaran. Tapi aku juga sedih karna perasaannya tak pernah dibalas sedikit pun. aku benar benar bingung. Apa harus tertawa, atau harus menangis. Langkah kaki meninggal kan pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

Huahahaha, done ini mah capter 1 nya ;) anggap aja ini awal mula dan perkenalan para cast dengan kalian. Maaf aneh. Biasa, newbie author xD mohon bimbingannya. Aku harap kalian menikmati fanfic ini ya :) terinspirasi dari drama korea "Pinoccio". Jika cerita ini menyinggung, banyak kekurangan, atau kalian ingin memberikan masukan yang dapat memberikan ide dan membantu saya melanjutkan fanfic ini. dan jika kalian merasa ada tokoh nyasar atau nama orag yg aneh silahkan protes. soalnya aku ganti nama char nya xD huahahaha, tolong Review. dan kirim juga ke twitter saya kalau perlu khlssm. Ditunggu ya saran saran dari kalian.

Sankyu buat pembaca, baik yang udah suka, atau pun udah ngasih saran, udah ngasih semangat, buat kakak yang ngasih inspirasi, buat silent readers jua. Jangan diem mulu ya, tolong kasih saran juga I hope you like my fanfic and enjoy with this story *ripEng* xD

-Hiyokodesu-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD melencen, OOC, dan lain lain**

 **If you don't like this, I don't care.**

 **Enjoy. Keep calm and happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **'Awal cerita SMA ku yang…. Arghh'**

 **Flashback**

 _"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Midorima Shintaro. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" dengan cuek serta tatapan mata nya yang tajam dan tentu dengan gaya kerennya. Laki laki ini membuat Minami benar benar terpesona di mabuk kepayang._

 _"Oi Alex, bukankah Midorima itu tampan?" bisik Momoi pada Alex._

 _"Mmm? Tidak juga… kau saja yang terlalu belebihan menilainya, mungkin" Jawab Alex sambil membaca buku._

 _"Ishh, Alex sedikit naïf. Hahahaha, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Alex yang sangat menyukai nya di banding aku? Hahahaha" kata kata konyol itu behasil membuat Alex menoleh dan menanggapi ucapan Momoi dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"Baka, mana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang yang kau sukai. Pikir saja bodoh" dengan tatapan sinis Alex menatap Momoi yang cengir cengri tak jelas sambil melihat Midorima yang bejalan menuju tempat duduk nya._

 _"tapi kenapa ya dia pindah pada saat akhir semester? Apa mungkin dia memang jodoh untuk ku, ya Lex.. hahahaha" kata Momoi ngaur._

 **Flashback end**

"Ahhh~ sudah lah, mungkin aku memang bukan pemeran utama dalam kehidupan Ryosuke" ucap Momoi dengan santai, lalu berjalan menuju stasiun.

"aku memang tidak menyukai nya, aku hanya tertarik dan mengagumi nya, Alex. Kau Berbahagialah. Lagi pula jika aku berpacaran dengan Midorima, mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan baik baik saja. Karna, aku akan pindah… ke Tokyo"gumam nya.

.

.

.

Penerimaan Siswa baru SMA Teiko

Tokyo, Jepang.

Setelah kejadian itu Momoi tidak pernah menghubungi Midorima maupun Alex. Beberapa hari sebelum pindah mereka sempat menghubungi Momoi, tapi Momoi tidak terlalu mengubris. Dia hanya diam dalam , cegukan akan mendatanginya. Yang dia perlukan hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, karna dia yakin bahwa apa yang akan dia katakan nanti pasti bertolak belakang dari perasaannya saat ini.. Rasanya seperti… arghh dia pun bingung harus berkata apa. (author juga bingung)

Momoi sedang menikmati jalanan di Tokyo. Entah perasannya atau apa, jalan menuju sekolah nya sangat sepi. Mungkin karna jalan yang Momoi adalah jalan memutar, bukan arah jalan yang benar benar menuju sekolah yang sering di jalani siswa siswi dari sekolah itu.

BRUSH~ *hujan

"Ahhhh~ kenapa harus hujan di musim semi. Sakura tidak dapat berterbangan dengan indah kalau begini. Lagi pula Aku juga lupa bawa payung." Keluh nya. Yang ada di benak nya tentu saja hanya sebuah harapan semacam ' Aku harap ada seorang pangeran memakai payung besar yang paling tidak cukup untuk berdua'

'TAP TAP TAP TAP' Bunyi langkah kaki, mungkin bisa di sebut bunyi seseorang yg sedang berlari lari kecil. Setelah sampai tepat disamping Momoi, rasanya ingin menjauh. Tapi karna tempat ini memang tempat kecil yang bukan ditempatkan untuk berteduh atau semacamnya jadi gadis itu bisa apa?  
Momoi memberikan senyum termanis yang dimiliki nya untuk orang (aneh) itu, tapi orang itu hanya melihat Momoi dengan tatapan dingin.

Orang itu Tampan….. jika ia melepas kacamata dan meninggal kan rambut dan gaya berpakaian yang ketinggalan jaman dan tentu saja meninggalkan ekspresi cuek nya itu. Yang Momoi harapkan itu pangeran tampan, kenapa manusia setengah jadi seperti ini yg datang.

'SRAK SRAK SRAK' orang itu sepetinya sibuk mencari sesuatu, mungkin payung? Sungguh Momoi tidak akan mau meminta tolong untuk ikut dengannya di bawah payung itu. Tapi kenapa dia lama sekali mencari payung. Momoi sungguh tidak nyaman bersebelahan dengannya.

"DUARRR" kilat dan bunyi menggelegar, karna Momoi wanita, secara refleks Momoi marangkul tangan laki laki itu dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah di bahu nya. Setelah sekian detik Momoi sadar dan segera membuka mata. Momoi yakin bahwa laki laki itu akan kaget karna gerakan Momoi yang refleks. Tapi yang benar saja, orang itu memang kaget tapi selang beberapa detik, dia menatap Momoi sepeti ingin membunuh. Sebenarnya yg Momoi takutkan sekarang itu saat ini petir atau wajahnya? Walau begitu Momoi merasa tidak enak dan harus meminta maaf pada laki laki (mengerikan) itu.

"maaf kan aku karna sudah merangkul mu tanpa izin." Ucap Momoi meminta maaf.

"sudah sepantasnya kan kau meminta maaf?." Ucapnya dengan angkuh, sungguh Momoi tidak menyukainya. Dan sepertinya laki laki itu sudah menemukan payungnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dia bejalan pergi menjauh.

"kalau dipikir pikir kalau aku diam disini, bisa bisa aku di bantai oleh dewa petir,kan?" ucap Momoi . Ketika orang itu belum cukup jauh aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya. Memang hal ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemikiran Momoi. Tapi dia tidak bisa diam disini menunggu hujan reda.

"permisi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Momoi kepada orang yang menjengkelkan.

"SMA Teiko" jawabnya singkat.

"Hah? Kau sekolah disana? Aku juga sekolah disana" Jawab Momoi menggebu gebu dengan tatapan tak percaya, dia tidak memakai baju seragam sekolah.

"Ano, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu ke sana? soalnya aku lupa bawa payung dan lupa membawa jaket." Tanya Momoi mencoba berkata lembut.

"kenapa aku harus menolongmu?" jawabnya dengan sedikit menjengkelkan.

"karna kita punya tempat tujuan yang sama, lagi pula payung mu lumayan untuk dua orang,kan? Badanku juga tidak terlalu besar." Kata Momoi cepat. Aku tidak ingin telat untuk masa masa SMA nya Yang bahagia.

"ya sudah lah, tapi jangan cerewet." Ucap nya.

"okeyy~" ucap Momoi dengan lantang.

Di perjalanan Momoi benar benar merasa seperti sedang berjalan dengan patung.

"Ano, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Momoi pada laki laki itu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau baru masuk sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam? Bukankah akan di marahi?" Tanya Momoi lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah, yang benar saja. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku! Hah?" ucap Momoi geram. Laki laki itu berhenti berjalan, menatap mata Momoi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Momoi.

 _'bisakah kau todak banyak bertanya, dan jalan saja. Kau begitu cerewet'_ bisik Laki laki itu pada Momoi

"Wah, kau memiliki mata yang indah" ucap Momoi, tanpa sadar memegang pipi laki laki itu. Laki laki itu hanya diam, beberapa detik kemudian dia menarik wajah nya dan kembali menatap lurus. Momoi yang baru menyadari perlakuannya tadi langsung menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus sambal mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _'ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku melakukan ini! Kenapaa?tapi matanya sangat indah.. aku tidak bias menahannya.. aku ingin melihat matanya lagi.. kami-samaa!'_ batin Momoi.

"ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya laki laki itu setelah menatap risih dengan perlakuan Momoi yang salting itu.

"hah? Tidak ada, hehhe uught.. uught.." jawab Momoi dengan diiringi cegukan.

"huh? Kau keselek apa jadi cegukan?" Tanya nya lagi

"ha… ha… lebih baik kau jangan bertanya hal yang aneh aneh lagi. Ini hanya sebuah sindrom yang mendatangi aku, jika aku berbohong aku akan cegukan." Jawab Momoi jujur. Dia benar benar menyerah untuk berbohong.

"uught… uught" jegukan Momoi benar benar tidak berhenti. _'Kenapa jegukan ini tidak berhenti?'_ batinnya.

"berhentilah meyimpannya, dan jujur saja apa yang membuat mu cegukan. Cegukan mu itu benar benar mengganggu" ucap laki laki itu. Akhh dia benar benar tidak mengerti perasaan Momoi, jika Momoi mengatakan yg sebenarnya.

"ahahaha…" tawa Momoi gugup.

"jadi sebenarnya, aku tadi jadi berbohong bilang aku tidak apa apa. Aku sedang gugup karna melihat matamu. Benar benar indah." Jawab Momoi dengan keterpaksaan.

"Ah.. jad-" kata laki laki itu dipotong oleh Momoi.

"Tolong jangan bertanya lagi, karna aku tidak bisa berbohong" kata Momoi tegas.

"Oh, baik lah." Jawab laki laki itu.

.

.

.

Sesampi di gebang sekolah, kami berhenti.

"ehhh? Kenapa behenti?" Tanya Momoi.

" kau duluan saja, bahaya kalo kita masuk bersamaan dan tolong benarnya cara berpakaian mu yang sangat aneh itu. Bagaimanan bisa seorang wanita memakai celana trainee selutut di dalam rok nya? " Ucanya dengan tatapan dingin. Tapi ntah kenapa tatapannya seperti menghipnotis Momoi.

"Cih. Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan muid baru. Terimakasih atas pertolongannya." Setelah mengatakan itu Momoi segera berlari menuju tempat upacara penerimaan.

.

.

.

Bersambung dulu lah.

Saya lelahhh~ bingung ngedit nya T,T typo bertebaran dimana mana.

Saran saran kalian aku aku tuang kan pada Chapter 4 ya. Karna aku sudah membuat chapter 3 nya :) aku sangat senang mengetahui kalian membaca fanfic ku. Yang namanya oun ngarang banget xD  
maaf ya banyak typo. Jadi nggak enak, jadi tolong beri aku tips agar bisamenambah ketelitian dan konsentrasi dalam mengetik.. jangan lupa memberi aku ide, saran dan kritik yang memang patut di kritik. Review yaa~ I love you minna hahaha  
twitter: khlssm  
: khlssm

Aku tunggu.

Terimakasih untuk pembaca, pemberi inspirasi dan yang setia nunggu fanfic ku J semoga aku bisa post seminggu sekali. Hahaha. Jangan lupa juga kasih saran J


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD melencen, OOC, dan lain lain**

 **If you don't like this, I don't care.**

 **Enjoy. Keep calm and happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

' **Pangeran dan pohon Sakura itu.'**

"Cih. Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan muid baru. Terimakasih atas pertolongannya." Setelah mengatakan itu Momoi segera berlari menuju tempat upacara penerimaan.

Keesokan harinya.

'TENG TENG TENG TENG' bunyi lonceng, Momoi segera menuju papan pembagian kelas.

"1-2 ,kah? Ya tidak papa lah, mau dikelas mana pun aku tidak akan bertemu dengan teman teman SMP ku kan?" ucap Momoi.

'TAP TAP TAP' bunyi langkah kaki Momoi mengalun dengan sangat indah di telinga nya sendiri. Toh memang hanya suara ini kan yg menemani Momoi di perjalanan menuju kelas.

'BRAKKK' suara pintu di geser.

"huaaa, lumayan banyak juga yg udah di dalam kelas." Gumam Momoi.

Dengan santai Momoi duduk di kursi kelas, menatap kebelakang sekolah. Sesekali mengingat kembali tentang perjalan ke sekolah. Pertemukan yang biasanya hanya di temukan di manga serial cantik. Tak lama memperhatikan keluar jendela yang mengarah kehalaman belakang, seketika matanya terbelalak.

"HUWAAA! Sekolah ini mempunyai pohon sakura di belakang sekolah!? SUGOI !" teriak Momoi lalu berlari keluar kelas menghampiri pohon itu.

Sesampainya di depan pohon sakura, dia benar benar terpesona. Dia merasa seperti berada di sebuah lukisan.

"Huaaa, Kirei" kata Momoi dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Seperti memberikan warna warni kearah helaian kelopak sakura yang berterbangan.

"bukankah indah?" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon itu. Momoi segera melihat wajah orang itu, dengan kacamata, dan pakaian norak terlebih lagi rambut yang sedikit menutup wajah nya. Dilihat dri sisi mana pun, Momoi akan langsung mengenalinya. Orang yang menolong Momoi kemarin.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan sakura yang menyangkut di pohon. Pemandangan yang indah. Mata kaum manusia pasti akan sangat terpesona oleh pemandangan ini.

" Kirei~" kata Momoi lagi. Saat melihat kelopak bunga sakura bertebangan. Ada salah satu yang sangat indah dan menuju kearah orang yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya orang itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Momoi. Dia sedang menikmati indahnya bunga sakura. Angin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya, dan ntah dari kapan dia benar benar mempesona dengan tatapan yg lembut dan sedikit senyuman pada bunga Sakura. Tak Momoi sangka di balik dadanan norak nya itu tersimpan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Momoi hanya berharap tatapan dan senyuman itu dapat ia berikan pada nya. Pada wanita yang hanya bisa memakai celana trainee selutut dan memakai rok di luarnya dan hanya Mengucir rambut sembarangan. Momoi baru saja merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Ntah kenapa Momoi seperti melihat bunga sakura menari nari mengelilinginya, Momoi merasa ada persegi lima di sekitarnya, sama seperti di serial cantik manga ketika seorang wanita sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang laki laki. Mungkin mata Momoi yang salah? Mana mungkin ada yg seperti itu di dunia nyata, yakan? Apa mungkin ini, cinta?

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Momoi setelah sadar akan angan angan yang membuat wajah gadis ini menjadi merah padam.

"sedang menikmati pemandangan setelah hujan pertama di musim semi, kurasa." Jawabnya tanpa menatap ke arah Momoi. Tapi tetap saja Momoi sadar dri sorotan mata nya yg berubah bahwa dia sedikit terganggu dan terusik.

"Maksudku, sedang apa kau di sekolah ini, padahal kau tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Bukankah kau seharusnya takut bila ketahuan para guru?" kata Momoi sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Are? Kau tidak tau?" Tanya orang itu lalu tersenyum sedikit sinis, atau mungkin bisa di sebut cukup licik ke arah Momoi.

"ya, mau bagai mana lagi. Sebentar lagi lonceng akan berbunyi. Bukan kah kau harus masuk ke kelas? Kau akan dalam masalah jika telat masuk. Kau tau, sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang lumayan ketat" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ahh, benar juga! Kalo begitu sampai bertemu lagi" kata Momoi melupakan pertanyaan yg dia ucapkan untuk laki laki itu, lalu berlari."Dan berhati hati lah jika seorang guru melihat mu, kau akan di hukum. Dan, tidak bisakah kau berpakaian sedikit keren. Kau terihat norak" teriak Momoi tanpa menoleh. dia berharap laki laki itu tersenyum. Hahhh! Bodohnya, kenapa Momoi mengharapkan senyumannya itu?

Momoi tidak perduli rok nya berterbangan kemana pun. Karna itu memang bukan masalah besar, kan? Momoi mulai menaiki tanggga dengan kecepatan turbo andalan nya.

'TENG TENG TENG TENG' suara bel berbunyi

"sedikit lagi!" kataku sambil berlari.

'BRAK' suara geseran dri pintu.

"Yokatta, aku tepat waktu" Momoi segera duduk di kursi miliknya, semua orang melihat nya dengan tatapan aneh. Momoi hanya menatap dengan senyuman menampilkan gigi, dia sudah terbiasa di tatap seperti itu. Dan ia juga sudah terbiasa senyum menampilkan gigi nya yang memiliki dua gingsul.

'BRAK' Suara pintu terbuka

"Ohayou gozaimasu, perkenalkan aku wali kelas kalian. Nama ku Kise Ryota. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan silahkan Tanya pada ku." Ucap orang yang masuk itu. Momoi tidak terlalu perduli, lagi pula sejak kapan dia perduli. Yang ia perdulikan itu pangeran, bukan wali kelas.

"Eto, aku tidak suka dihiraukan." Sindir pak tua sialan itu pada Momoi.

"ah, sial. Dasar pak tua." Dengus Momoi lalu menatap wajah wali kelas dengan malas.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Momoi setelah melihat wajah 'pak tua' itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Momoi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"hah? Tentu saja perkenalan diri. Aku seorang guru, bukan?" jawabnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"HAHHH?" teriak Momoi lagi.

"dia sama sekali bukan pak tua. Dia adalah lelaki tua, culun, menyebalkan berhati dingin" bisik Momoi dengan wajah tegang.

"baiklah, ayo kita absen" ucap

"Baik." Jawab semua murid.

.

.

.

'TENG TENG TENG TENG' lonceng istirahat berbunyi.

"Yattaaaaa~ aku harus makan. Kantin, kantin, ayo ke kantinn~" Nyanyian Momoi terdengar riang.

"Tapi aku harus dengan siapa?" Momoi mulai kebingungan. Ia liat seisi kelas sudah punya kelompok masingmasing Tapi ada satu yang terlihat berdiam diri.

" Etoo, Aida-san?" kata Momoi menyapa teman bangku sebelah.

"Nani, Satsuki-san?" Tanya nya dengan tatapan lembut dengan pipi yg merona.

"Aaa, ternyata Aida-san sangat manis. " ucap Momoi tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Eto, Arigatou." Ucap Aida-san terseipu. "Ano, ada apa tadi Satsuki-san memanggil ku?"

"oh iya, kenalkan nama ku Momoi Satsuki. Panggil Momoi saja tidak apa" ucap Momoi panjang.

"Siang ini kau makan siang dengan siapa Aida-san? Bagaimana kalau dengan ku?" ucap Momoi dengan kecepatan berbicara yang tinggi. Hampir sama mungkin dengan kecepatan kereta api listrik?

"Heh? Apa boleh? Ano, perkenalkan nama ku Aida Riko. Panggil Riko juga tidak papa" ucap Riko tersenyum hangat.

"emmm, tentu saja. Lagi pula aku baru pindah ke Tokyo. Jadi aku tidak mempunyai teman untuk di ajak makan siang." Ujar Momoi jujur. Walau dia ingin berbohong pun, percuma kan?

"kita makan dikelas?" Tanya Riko bertanya. Nada bicaranya seperti menyuruh Momoi memilih mau makan di kelas atau di tempat lain.

Momoi lihat keluar jendela "bagaimana kalau kita makan di bawah pohon skaura itu? Sepetinya menyenangkan" ucap Momoi semangat.

"Eeehhh? Jangannn Momoi-san! Apa kau belum dengar, jika kita berdua kepohon itu, bisa bisa kita menjadi berjodoh. Kau mau kita menjadi Yuri? Katanya jika kita tak sengaja kesana dan bertemu dengan laki laki atau pun peempuan maka kita akan bejodoh dengan orang itu. Bukankah tidak nyaman jika kita mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak kita sukai di bawah pohon itu?" ucap Riko panjang lebar dengan memakai ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan. Ah, anak ini ternyata sangat menggemaskan. Ekspresi yang ia keluarkan sangat lucu. Cerewet! haha

"Benarkah? Tapi itu kan jika tidak di sengaja. Tapi jika Riko tidak mau kesana, tidak apa. Yang penting kita beli roti dulu untuk aku makan. Aku sangat kelaparan" kata Momoi dengan memelas.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah." Ucap Riko sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke Chapter 4 ya \m/

 **baru sempat baca review :'3**

 **Newbie:** **hahaha, iya aku k-popers. tapi aku juga seorang anime lovers :"3**

 **tapi aku juga suka nonton drama pinoccio itu xD apa kamu tau yang namanya VIXX? yeah! I'm STARLIGHT! aku sangat menyukai Hongbin, dan aku juga suka dengan Ken. suaranya cetar sekali. aku juga suka Leo :3 kakak ku memperkenalkan nya pada ku hahaha tau kan RP? dia Role play di twitter menjadi salah satu personilnya. hihihi**

 **hiki0717: ah~ kamu jangan spoiler hahaha eto, sebenarnya kise seorang pangeran itu adalah rahasia 'umum' (?)**

 **aku tungggu review mu di chap selanjutnya.. see you hihihi**

Teman ku sangat menanyakan tentang lelaki yang ditemui Momoi. Ah, semoga dia puas dengan lelaki ini :v

jika kalian melihat nama yang tidak sesuai dengan pairing atau anime yang bersangkutan silahkan review. soalnya aku mengganti nama pemain.

Maaf OOC kebangetan xD hahaha, entah kenapa kepribadian Riko dan Momoi seperti tertukar..

Maaf uga banyak typo. Mungkin karna kurang teliti, ya apa lagi? Hahaha  
Senangnya bisa membuat fanfic sepanjang ini :D baru sekali bikin fanfic sampe chapter 3.. huhaaaaa

Maaf sebelumnya, lupa ngasih pairing. Baru ngeh hahaha terimakasih Azuka-Nyan-senpai yang sudah ngasih tau dan menyadarkan ku. Terimakasih juga buat Shella-chan, nadia-chan, salsa-chan yang sudah menyadarkan bahwa typo ku sangat akut.

Aku harap kalian menyukainya, dan tidak bosan… sebarnya aku tidak ingin membuat kalian penasaran. Tapi mau gimana pun, aku cape xD

Apa kalian pernah merasakan putus asa melanjutkan fanfic karna lelah? Itu lah yang sedang ku rasakan Dx aku sekarang mengerti knpa orang orang marah jika karya mereka di jiplak!

Terimaksih ya sudah membaca lagi xD aku sangat senang

Jangan lupa kasih saran, kritik atau sekedar menyapa. Aku akan senang.

Twitter: khlssm  
: khlssm

Matta ne~ RnR ya :D

-Hiyokodesu-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD melenceng, OOC, dan lain lain**

 **If you don't like this, I don't care.**

 **Enjoy. Keep calm and happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Mempesona? Entahlah.. yang ku tau, dia sangat tampan."**

Seorang wanita sedang membawa kantong plastik berisi beraneka roti dan sebotol air minum sambil memakan salah satu roti bersama dengan seorang teman di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana rasa rotinya, Momoi-san?" Tanya Riko dengan tatapan mengejek akibat kelakuan Momoi yang makan roti dengan sangat lahap. Mungkin Dia heran, kenapa Momoi yang berparas cantik ini bisa makan dengan cara yang sangat menggenaskan bagi sang roti.

"Yah, seperti roti pada umumnya" ucap Momoi menjawab.

"Hahaha, kau harus memakannyadengan pelan-pelan bak seorang malaikat. Aku kasian melihat roti itu. Kulitnya terkoyak koyak dengan kasar" canda Riko.

"Ish, kau itu terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa tak sekalian kau suruh aku memakannya dengan kasih sayang? Atau mungkin suruh saja aku untuk tidak memakan roti ini sekalian" ucap Momoi masih mengunyah roti nya dengan tak ber perikerotian itu.

"Hahahaha, kau memang lucu Momoi-san" Ucap Riko sambal mengusap air mata akibat terlalu bahagia mengata-ngatai teman baru nya ini.

"Momoi-san. Apa kau ingat dengan wali kelas kita?" Tanya Riko sambil menatap Momoi yang sedang berjalan.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang sudah mempermalukan aku di depan murid dikelas." Jawab Momoi membara.

"Hah? Bukannya kau yang memperlakukan dirimu sendiri hingga terlihat memalukan? Tolong sadar dirilah Momoi-san." Ucap Riko mem puk puk bahu Momoi dengan kembut sambil memasang wajah keibuan.

"Sial!" Ucap Momoi, dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, miris memang.

"Lalu, kenapa dengan guru menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Momoi pada Riko.

Dengan semangat Riko menatap Momoi, " Ku dengar dari salah seorang senpai yang aku kenal, kalau Kise-sensei itu memiliki jiwa Pangeran. Apa kau akan percaya itu?" Tanya Riko pada Momoi

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku percaya… ughtt.. ughtt.." ucap Momoi, diiringi cegukan.

 _'ah, shit. Kenapa harus cegukan? Ini pasti pengaruh melihatnya ddi bawah pohon sakura kemarin!'_ batin Momoi pebuh bara api kemarahan.

"Ah, mungkin memang benar hehe." Ucap Momoi melanjutkan kata kata nya.

"Ah, aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sangat culun, pendiam, dan berhati dingin itu bisa jadi pangeran? Aku tidak bisa percaya sama sekali" ucap Riko.

"ah, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau malah membahas hal tidak penting seperti ini Riko? Aku rasa ini tidak terlalu penting untuk di bicarakan" Kesal Momoi.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin membicarakannya saja." Jawab Riko santai sambil memakan Roti nya dengan anggun.

"lagi pula, senpai siapa memberi taukan hal ini padamu? Ha?" Tanya Momoi mengikuti Riko.

"Ah, tentu saja aku mendengarnya dari Hyuu…" kata Riko terpotong setelah merasa melihat Momoi terkejut mendengar dia mengatakan nama seorang senpai dan terlebih lagi itu laki laki.

"tunggu, barusan kau ingin bilang Hyuuga Junpei-senpai kan?" Tanya Momoi terkejut.

"bagaimana bisa kau kenal seorang senpai, padahal ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah!" sambung Momoi kaget.

"Ah, itu… anoo~ lupakan saja Momoi-san" elak Riko.

"ngomong- ngomong …" Momoi terpotong ketika merasa Riko berhenti tiba tiba.

"Riko?" panggil Momoi.

Riko masih diam ditempat sambal melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangannya.

"Ano, momoi-san… aku baru ingat." Ucap Riko menggantung.

"Hm? Ingat apa?" Tanya Momoi lalu melanjut kan makannya.

"Aku harus keruang guru sekarang, ada yang ingin ku urus. Dan sekarang aku harus segera pergi. Gomen ne Momoi-san. Kau kembali lah kekelas duluan." Kata Riko lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Momoi.

"Ah, ya sudah lah. Mungkin aku harus pergi berjalan jalan." Ucap Momoi lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

"DUK DUK DUK"

"Hm? Bunyi bola basket kah?"

Laki-laki itu men dribble bola menghasilkan bunyi yang beriringan dengan detak jantung, dan langkah kaki Momoi. Laki-laki itu, Ryota-sensei. Momoi berjalan menuju pojok dan duduk dengan santainya sambil menikmati pemandangan indah seseorang sedang bermain basket.

 _'dia terlihat seperti lelaki macho ketika sedang main basket.'_ Batin Momoi.

Tak terasa jam istirahat telah habis, roti yang dia makan tinggal 1. Sudah berapa lama dia disana untuk memperhatikan pak tua itu.

TENG TENG TENG

ah, suara lonceng bergema.

"Aku harus kekelas." Ujar gadis bersurai pink ini sedikit berlari membuat rok nya berterbangan. Ya tentu saja itu bukan masalah besar, dia memakai celana traini bukan?

Disisi lain. Kise yang sedang keasikan main basket dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita bersurai kuning emas melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau…" Ucap Kise menggantung ketika dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang gadis ,teman masa kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Bukan kah kau berada di Kyoto?" Tanya Kise pada gadis yang masih berjaan ke arahnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap kise sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kise lagi sambil mendekati berjalan ke arah gadis itu mempersingkat waktu.

"Entah kenapa dihari pertama aku sekolah, aku dipaksa ikut pergi ke Tokyo oleh orang tua ku." Ucap gadis itu dengan santai sambill menatap lurus pada Kise.

"Dan ternyata masalah itu berhubungan denganmu." Sambungnya sambil kembakli mendekati Kise yang masih bungungg dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tumben sekali rela-rela datang ke sekolahku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Lagi pula jikakau ingin mengatakan hal itu, kau bisa datang kerumahku dan menunggu ku pulang ke rumah kan?" Ucap Kise sangat heran dengan sikap gadis itu kali ini. Yah, Setau Kise gadis itu memang tipe orang yang santai dan cuek dalam berbagai hal. Dan bukan tipe orang yang mau susah hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang bisa di sampaikan nanti-nanti.

"Yah, entah kenapa hal ini membuat ku semangat." Ucap gadis ini mengambil bola basket yang sedang di pegang kise dan melakukan _shoot._ Gadis tinggi, berbadan ideal dan rambut yang berwarna kuning emas disertai bola mata berwarna biru dan kulit seputih susu iti benar benar gadis ideal yang disukai Kise, Kise pun sebenarnya sangat menyukai gadis itu. Hanya saja dia selalu dianggap seorang kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya jika sedang bersama. Tak lebih dan tak kurang dan tanpa Kise sadari dia juga adalah teman Momoi Satsuki, dia adalah Alexandra Garcia. Kise tak pernah meluakan perasaannya untuk Alex, tetapi mendengar Alex memiliki pacar bernama Midorima, dia sudah mulai putus asa. Memang ini bukan kali pertamanya Alex berpacaran, tapiiamerasa penantiannya selama ini tak juga kunjung usai.

 _"_ Sebenarnya…" Alex mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia ada di Kyoto pada Kise, beberapa saat setelah mereka berbicara, wajah Kise bercampur dari Kaget, dan bingung.

.

.

.

Momoi sedang asik menghayal sambil melihat pohon sakura sambil mengingat kembali hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Kise.

 _'Apa benar yang dikatakan Riko, bahwa aku akan berjodoh dengannya?'_ Batin Momoi tak henti hentinyaa benanyakn hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Momoi-san. Silahkan jawab oetanyaan nomor 3." Ujar Kise-sensei.

"Hah?Ano.. Eto…" Momoi kaget, dia berdiri gelagapan. Mata Momoi berkunang kunang saat di tunjuk oleh Kise.

"Ck, silahkan berdiri di belakang sambil mengangkat kedua tangan keatas, jangan diturunkan sampai aku memersilahkan!." Ucar Kise tegas dengan mata yang menatap tajam.

"Ini contoh agar tidak melamun didalam kelas!." Lanjutnya menatap keseluruh isi kelas lalu menatap mata Momoi, lalu ke buku.

"Sial." Keluh Momoi mulai berjalan menuju kebelakang dan mengangka kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Dan, perbaiki cara mu berpakaian. Kau tak seperti wanita pada umumnya." Ucap Kise berbalik kearah papan tulis sambil lanjut menuliskan kalimat kaimat istilah yang biasa di pakai dalam pelajaran Kimia dan Biologi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa seluruh isi kelas terdengar.

"Akan ku balas kau." Geram Momoi, lalu pura pura memasang muka bloon dan ikut tertawa. Ya paling tidak itu bisa mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Baka." Ucap lelaki bersurai merah terlihat seperti api yang membara dan lelaki bersurai biru serempak.

"Cih, dasar pasangan Maho!" Ejek Momoi melawan mereka berdua. Ya mereka adalah pasangan yaoi yang membuat geger satu sekolah. Yah, walau yaoi itu hanya isu, belum ada yang behasil membuktikan bahwa mereka berpacaran, tapi paling tidak mereka sangat dekat.

"Hoy! Kami bahkan tidak pernah berpegangan tangan. Bagaimana bisa kami maho!" Ucap Lelaki bersurai biru dengan kulit gelap itu menatap Momoi sinis.

"Benar, mana mungkin kan." Ucap lelaki bersurai merah tak mau kalah, yah wajah nya juga tak kalah merah dibanding rambutnya. Lihat, dia bahka tidak bisa menutupi sipat ke uke annya.

"Wajah mu merah kagami-kun." Ucap lelaki bersurai biru muda dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu.

"Hoy Kuroko! Jangan ikut campur." Kagami segera berdiri dan menyiapkan tangannya untuk mencakar kepala lelaki bersurai biru muda itu.

"Berani kau melukai Tetsuya. Ku potong tanganmu." Ujar lelaki pendek bersurai merah menatap pada Kagami sambil memegang gunting di tangannya.

"Hoy Akashi, kau terlalu berlebihan!" Kata lelaki bersurai biru gelap menarik tangan Kagami.

"Coba liat siapa yang sedang berpegangan tangan." Ucap Momoi menatap tajam Aomine dan Kagami lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang sedang menatap geram pada orang orang yang sudah mengabaikan pelajarannya dan membicarakan hal hall yang sama sekali tidak penting, seperti maho!

"Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijirou, Momoi Satsuki…" Ucap Kise melepas kacamatanya sambil mendekati orang orang yang namanya disebutkan lalu menatapnya satu persatu.

"Silahkan angkat tangan dan berdiri di depan kelas hingga pelajaran saya selesai, sekarang juga." Ucap Kise tanpa segan.

"Tapi Sense—" Perkataan Aomine terpotong.

"Ah~ setelah pelajaran selesai jangan lupa menghadap saya di kantor." Lanjutnya sambil kembali memakai kacamata. "Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun."

"Baikk~" Ucap mereka semua dengan tatapan pasrah. Yah liat lah baiknya, mereka tidak perlu belajar Fisika untung hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau duluan." Ujar lelaki bersurai biru tua mendorong badan gadis yang tak berdaya setelah tangannya dihukum oleh guru kiler dan tercupu sepanjang masa. Bagaimana seorang guru rela menghukum seorang gadis yang tak sengaja melamun di pelajaran membosankan itu.

"Enak saja, kau yang duluan." Balas gadis bersurai pink itu ogah ogahan.

"Kau saja sana!" Lanjutnya berbicara menatap kearah lelaki bersurai merah menyala yang berdiri di damping lelaki berbadan cokklat.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawabn lelaki itu singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang tempat dan tak sengaja menatap mata Akashi.

"Ada apa kau menatap ku seperti itu Kagami?" Tanya Akashi dengan mata sadis tak tertahankan(?) menatap mata Kagami.

"Ah? Tidak apa apa." Jawab Kagami kikuk, dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tegang meminta pertolongan, AOmine hanya bisa menatap balik dengan pasrah lalu membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu Kuroko saja." Ucap Momoi sambil mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Yang lain hanya berdecak kagum mendengar perkataan Momoi, tentu saja terkecuali dengan Akashi.

"Kau sungguh pemberani Momoi-sama." Ucap Aomine berbisik mentapa Momoi yang masih mencari cari keberadaan Kuroko, diikuti anggukan dari Kagami yang ikut menatap kearah Momoi.

"Kuroko dimana? Cepat ca—" Momoi masih mencari cari sosok dari murid bayangan itu, tapi tak kunjung juga ketemu. Saat menatap yang lain, perkataannya terpotong ketika merasakan aura Akashi yang mengerikan.

"Ah~ baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik memang aku." Ucap Momoi menyadari kesalahan akan kata kata nya dan segera bertanggung jawab. Lebih baik dia yang membuka pintu ruang guru dari pada harus membuka gerbang kematian untuk dirinya sendiri, kan?

BRAK

Bunyi pintu di geser pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar saking pelannya.

"Permisi, Apakah Kise-sensei ada?" Tanya Momoi pada salah satu guru yang melewati mereka.

"Kise-sensei, ada yang mencari." Panggil Guru itu pada meja seorang guru yang cukup dekat dengan keberadaan mereka berlima. Setelah guru itu memangggil, segera mereka melihat lelaki culun bersurai kuning keemasan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mendekati mereka dengan membawa banyak berkas di tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kise pada guru yang telah memanggilnya tadi. Guru itu hanya memblas dengan senyuman lalu kembali berjalan, entah lah kemana. Mungkin ke meja kerjanya?

"Cepat ikuti aku" Ucap Kise menatap mereka berlima dan segera membalikan badan. Setelah beberapa puluh langkah, mereka sampai di meja Kise.

"Oh my god." Desis Momoi tak percaya. Meja nya sangat penuh. Penuh dengan berkas berkas yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Buku-buku juga tak kalah tinggi. Momoi melihat kotak kotak yang tersusun tak kalah tinggi juga dengan kertas kertas tadi.

"Sebenarnya ku pikir Momoi-san sudah cukup untuk membantuku membawa berkas berkas ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi aku mohon pada kalian untuk membantunya mengangkat berkas berkas ini." Ucap Kise santai sambil memandangi meja nya berkacak pinggang lalu sesekali membenarkan kacamata nya yang merosot.

"Kau di pecat, sensei?" Pertanyaan yang melayang laying di pikiran kami terlontar begitu saja dengan sangat cepat, tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Kise hanya menatap kaget kepada Akashi, sang pembicara.

"Ah? Aku belum bilang? Ini berkas berkas yang akan diletakkan ke ruang Biologi dan barang barang harus kalian letakkan di ruang Kimia." Ujar Kise Kalem seperti tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan kejam yang di lontarkan oleh Akashi.

Semuanya diam seribu bahasa, tak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa detik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kise menatap lima muridnya yang masih diam mematung,

"Memang kami harus apa?" Tanya Aomine menatap mata Kise dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Begini saja, kalian liat berkas berkas yang sangat banyak itu?" Tanya Kise masih menatap bereka semua.

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak melihatnya." Kata Kagami sambil menunjuk pasrah pada bekas berkas yang snagat banyak.

"Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi. Bawa berkas berkas itu ke ruang Biologi." Ucap Kise pada mereka ber empat. Mereka yang disebut namanya hanya inilah hukuman yang mereka dapat, mereka berjalan dengan pelan. Lalu kembali menatap berkas yang, Ahhh~ sudahlah.

"Aku harap sudah selesai dalam waktu 15 menit." Lanjut Kise menatap merek berempat dengan tatapan tak puas dengan hal yang sedang dilakukan keempat pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Update chap 4

aku sedikit bingung kenapa pairing Kise Momoi tak terlalu banyak yang minat. sedangkan Hyuuga Riko banyk. mungkin Kise Momoi pairing yang tidak cocok, atau apa gitu :'''3

yah, Alurnya belum keliatan ya? semoga di Chapter 5 nanti akan mulai terlihat. semoga saja :)

yah ceritanya memang absurd dan tak kalah abstrak serta author yang suka ambigu sendiri _-

reply review:

 **newbie dan hiki0717: review kalian baru ku baca, dan sudah ku balas di Chapter 3 hhehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD melenceng, OOC, dan lain lain**

 **If you don't like this, I don't care.**

 **Enjoy. Keep calm and happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

" **Hai!"**

TAP TAP TAP TAP

30menit sudah mereka menelusuri lorong. Bunyi langkah kaki menemani kedua orang ini di tengah kesunyian dari masing masing. Tak ada di antara mereka yang mau buka mulut sepertinya.

"Jadi…" Satsuki memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi? Apa?" Kise berhenti berjalan, membalikkan dadannya menghadap Satsuki dan menatap Satsuki dengan dingin.

"Jadi… dimana ruangannya? Dari tadi aku merasa kita hanya memutari gedung sekolah. Kau ingin membunuhku dengan bawaan yang berat seperti ini?" Ujar Satsuki dengan tatapan sinis nya. Kise yang risih karna ditatap oleh seorang siswinya dengan cara tidak sopan menatap matanya dengan sinis. Berlahan ia mendekati Satsuki. Sepertinya ia sedang mempersiapkan kata kata untuk Satsuki, kata-kata makian? Mungkin.

"Ck.. jalan saja apa susahnya? Salahmu tak memperhatian pelajaran dari awal dan terus saja melamun. Kau pikir aku tak tau? Aku selalu memp-" Kise terhenti di tengah pembicaraannya.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting kau jalan saja!" Lanjutnya segera berbalik berjalan cepat tanpa menatap mata Satsuki.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya? Sensei! Kau jalan terlalu cepat!" Dengan tatapan bingung ia menatap punggung Kise yang berjalan menjauh dan tentu saja…. Mengejarnya.

" _Yaa, benar."_

" _Entah sejak kapan aku telah terbiasa untuk memperhatikanmu."_

" _Bahkan aku sadar dan dengan jelas tau bahwa kita baru beberapa kali bertemu."_

SREKKKKK

Bunyi pintu yang digeser.

"Akhirnya kita sampaiiiii~" Suara lega sangat terdengar dari mulut Satsuki.

"Yah~ kita sampai. Tapi kau harus membantuku merapikannya. Kau tau, menjadi guru bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi jika memiliki murid murid yang keras kepala, sepertimu contohnya. Itu sangat melelahkan." Ucap Kise tak tanggung-tanggung . yah, Satsuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ntah dia sudah terbiasa di bilang keras kepala, atau dia tidak mendengar kata 'keras kepala' itu. Yah dia memang sedikit….. aneh. Satsuki masih diam. Dan ia sibuk mengeluarkan barang barang dari dalam kotak berisi banyak sekali wadah wadah yang sangat mencilang, berlapis sedikit debu.

"Apa kau mendengarkan?" Ucap Kise mendekati Satsuki lalu memperhatikan wadah wadah yang tengah di keluarkan oleh Satsuki. "Bisakah kau bersihkan wadah wadah kaca ini agar tidak berebu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja." Jawab Satsuki singkat. Sepertinya ia sedang terkagum kagum dengan banyaknya wadah kaca. Aneh bukan? "Bukankah lebih baik jika wadah wadah ini dibiarkan di dalam kardus saja, mereka terlihat cantik jika berada didalam kardus ini." Lanjutnya lagi. Sangat terlihat urat urat muncul di kepala Kise.

"Apa kau gila? Cepat bereskan. Jika tidak beres selama 1 jam, kau harus datang ke lab setiap hari sehabis pulang sekolah." Ujar Kise berjalan menuju kursi meninggalkan Satsuki yang kaget akan perkataan Kise.

"SENSEI! Aku suka wadah wadah kaca itu, tapiii aku tidak mauuu setiap pulang sekolah harus ke lab yang membosankan ini!" Keluh Satsuki pada sang guru yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja secepatnya." Ujar Kise yang masih duduk santai sambil memperhatikan wajah sebal Satsuki.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa, akhirnya selesaiiiii~" Ujar Satsuki tenang karena pekerjaannya telah selesai, Kise masih sibuk memeriksa barang barang yang baru saja disusun.

"Sensei.." Panggil Satsuki memandang Kise.

"Ya?" Jawab Kise masih sibuk tanpa menatap Satsuki.

"Anoo, sebenarnya..." Satsuki menggantungkan kalimat yang hendatk diucapkan nya.

"Tidak apa.." Lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Kise menatap Satsuki heran, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Terserah lah.." Lanjut Kise tak peduli.

.

.

.

' _Aku menyukaimu, Satsuki.'_

 _Satsuki terduduk di sebuah kursi yang biasanya lelaki itu duduki. Sambil menatap, Satsuki tak menyangka lelaki itu akan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan untuknya, seseorang yang tak akan pernah mungkin mengatakannya, dan sekarang lelaki itu ada di hadapannya, merangkul tangannya, mengunci pandangannya pada dirinya, menahan leher Satsuki dan mendekatkan bibir nya pada Satsuki. Mendekat berlahan, namun pasti._

' _Jika kau tak ingin melakukannya, kau bisa menghindar.' Ujar lelaki itu saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Satsuki hanya diam, entah ini tegang atau kaget._

' _Kise-sensei..' Satsuki membisikkan nama lelaki itu, Kise mencium bibir Satsuki dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, rasanya seperti ingin meleleh. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman yang diberikan pada Satsuki semakin dalam, dalam dan dalam. Kise melanjutkan ciumannya dari bibir menuju leher jenjang Satsuki. Menepiskan rambut rambut yang menutupi leher indah Satsuki dengan lembut memberikan efek sangat mengejutkan, tumbuh Satsuki sedikit mengeliat. Sangatmanis, sangat terlihat bahwa kise sedang mencium leher Satsuki dengan senyuman maut._

TENG TENG TENG

"He? Ada apa?" Satsuki membuka matanya, melihat sekelilingnya. Hari sudah sore, menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. Ah benar, saat selesai beres-beres ia tertidur di meja kerja Kise sensei.

Udah ah segitu dulu chap 5. Aku pusinggggg arghhhh~~

Mungkin minggu depan bakal update. Soalnya lagi ga da kerjaan. Tinggal mikirin remedial. Maaf nngaret dan banyak typo :''3 maaf juga karna chap 5 singkat. Aku tak bermaksud hiyaaaaaa Dx

-hiyokodesu-


End file.
